


Hold On, We're Going Home

by Dantaliann



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Loosely based on Heroes Rise, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantaliann/pseuds/Dantaliann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Gavin hope to be with each other for as long as they can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On, We're Going Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ireena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireena/gifts).



Times were much different once the twenty-second century rolled around. About one-third of the human population, more in the United States than any other country, contained people that had received the trait of what were called "superpowers." 

Powers usually developed in the teenage years, most commonly from fourteen to eighteen. There are cases of abilities appearing before and after the normal age range, as well.

Gavin Free was an example of an early bloomer. 

His power, which was the ability to slow down movement, had started developing around the age of eight, when he was about to enter third grade. He and his family had moved to the United States from England, and all in all it was a pretty stressful time for Gavin.

Being in an unfamiliar location wasn't a fun experience for him, and going to an entirely different school made it even worse. He also had to hide the fact that his abilities already materialized so early in life. It was already unusual and his parents didn't want trouble getting him in.

Gavin was a pretty cheerful guy regardless, and no trouble getting along with others, so friends weren't a problem for him. It served as somewhat of a small cure for homesickness. 

One of his newfound friends was a kid named Ray Narvaez Jr.

Ray seemed to be constantly bullied because of his Puerto Rican decent, though he pretended that it didn't bug him as much as it did. One thing that kids in a higher grade liked to do it rob him of whatever he had on him, such as money for lunch.

Lunch money being the reason Ray and Gavin are now good buds.

Some of the fifth grade bullies had threatened him to give them his money or he'd get a wedgie. He didn't wear underwear that day because he knew what was coming, and after he told them that, the bigger bully out of the two pulled down his pants, laughing. 

Gavin stepped in to protect Ray, telling the bullies to bugger off, which they did, still laughing all the while. turned around and told Ray good job for standing up to them, to which Ray disagreed. 

Gavin reminded him that what mattered was that he didn't back down, to which Ray smiled. He also told him that he thought Ray would make a good superhero. That got him grinning even more. 

The duo became inseparable afterwards.

-~-

Gavin had come out to Ray about the fact he had powers; he was the person he trusted with this information most of all. Ray was a bit surprised, but mostly jealous. He speculated that he would be powerless, since neither of his parents had abilities. Gavin told him to not give up hope.

High school eventually rolled around, which marked big changes in both their lives. 

High school was the times when kids were separated by whether or not they had abilities, as by law. Since most powers developed in the middle of the high school experience, there usually weren't many freshman at a powered school. Kids were also moved to a powered school if they developed abilities any time after first year. 

Gavin, who could now reveal his powers without any hassle, was of course sent to a high school meant for powered individuals. Ray had no development, so he was put into a school for powerless individuals. 

They didn't like the idea of being in two different schools, but neither of them had any say in the matter. 

So, once the time came, they didn't get to see as much of each other as they wanted. 

Ray was the one who was worse off. His new life without seeing Gavin every day felt too...normal. Nothing special ever happened, plus, everyone he was around didn't have a gift, unlike his favorite companion. It just didn't feel quite right. He felt like he should be with his best friend, not with the crowd he was forced to join. In the end, his feelings didn't mean anything, and it killed him on the inside. 

Gavin was fairing pretty well, despite. It was nice to be around others like him. He didn't feel like as much of an outsider as he did during elementary and middle. 

Of course, that didn't mean that he didn't want Ray there with him. Ray, being the more animated out of the two, usually made his life much more lively. With him away, things just didn't seem as exciting as they could be. He missed the excitement of meeting up with his favorite pal school days. 

Weekends were something to savor. The only time they had together, they met at every opportunity. 

Though, Gavin's parents began to question why they felt the need to be around each other so much. One thing that came up was that they were dating. Gavin got a bit flustered, but said no. They weren't buying it. He wasn't allowed to see Ray anymore.

Ray didn't take the news well. He became worse for wear; more aggravated, more intolerant. He also avoided most people. He didn't need any of them.

Only Gavin mattered to him. 

-~-

Junior year brought a miracle. Ray, despite the odds, did end up developing powers; x-ray vision (how funny) and the ability to emit a laser, also from his eyes. A bit troubling since he wore glasses, but still very amazing to him. 

Of course, this meant that he would have to move to a school for powered kids. And he knew exactly where he wanted to go.  
Ray was going to be where he belonged. 

Gavin, to the surprise of no one, was extremely ecstatic. His best friend would be joining him, and he knew that he would be able to keep his parents from getting in the way. 

Things were moving in a good direction for the both of them. 

-~-

High school was over. Both of them graduated. And now, they could aim to become what every powered individual strived for.

Official superheroes. 

It was a long process, but both were optimistic.

They had decided to live together, but since they weren't earning much income since Ray was the only one with a job, they couldn't get a place all for themselves. Ray's mother was kind enough to let them stay at her place for the time being. 

Out of high school and away from bigots, Gavin had manned up and confessed his feelings towards Ray. They were recuperated, and Ray had gladly accepted when he was asked out. 

Pretty soon after, the duo had received a notice. They were accepted to be put down as legitimate superheroes. X-Ray and Vav was now into being. The duo were a real duo. Dreams became reality. 

The future seemed bright for the couple.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of adding more to this.  
> If you guys want another part, let me know.  
> Also, please inform me of any mistakes!


End file.
